


I'm In Charge

by croatoanmydrn



Category: Almost Human, Richard/MX - Fandom, Team Two Sugars
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, poopy one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croatoanmydrn/pseuds/croatoanmydrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they approached the locker room where the MX were now all awake, they were taken back by the large group of synthetics eliciting any emotion from crying to laughing and everything in between. It seemed that every MX was portraying just one single emotion, but it was extreme. Richard crinkled his nose as he looked around. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe someone finally hacked into the MX software,” he stated as he looked toward Valerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, let just say the MX are anatomically correct, okay? And two, this is my first Richard/MX Fic so please be easy on me. Let me know what you think and I am open to some criticism.

Richard knew this day would come, but he didn’t know walking into the precinct that morning if he should be utterly excited or utterly disappointed. As far as anyone else would know, he would be the later. He couldn’t help but feel the slightest surge of excitement, though, as he made his way down to the MX recharge center with the other detectives.

As they approached the locker room where the MX were now all awake, they were taken back by the large group of synthetics eliciting any emotion from crying to laughing and everything in between. It seemed that every MX was portraying just one single emotion, but it was extreme. Richard crinkled his nose as he looked around.

“I can’t believe someone finally hacked into the MX software,” he stated as he looked toward Valerie.

“Yeah it seems as if their software is untouched, but that something was downloaded into them. It would explain why they can all only show a single emotion, because it was imported. They have no soul, and there is only a really slim chance there is a way to sync a synthetic soul with this large of a group without touching a single one,” she walked away from Richard and toward her crying MX. He watched as she patted the synthetic bot’s back and tried to calm him down. ‘Good luck with that’ Richard thought to himself.

When Maldonado announced for all officers and their synthetic partner to report to the bullpen immediately, Richard silently hoped it wasn’t to fix them; at least not just yet. Of course his MX had to continue to stand silently and follow every order he gave. Richard couldn’t tell if his MX was angry, or was unaffected by the hack.

“Unless there is a life or death emergency, Dorian and John are the only two allowed on cases today. I urge you all to stay at your desk and catch up on paperwork or help Kennex out in any way you can. And please; you must keep your MX with you at all times,” Maldonado announced to the group as they all groaned allowed and internally cheered at the fact that they could sit around all day.

Richard quickly grew bored as he examined Rudy and his tech partner John Smith, running around trying to fix the MX software and he was running out of smart remarks for every time John and Dorian returned to the precinct. After sitting, clock watching, and watching a movie on his phone, Richard decided he would take a break and get some coffee.

“Come,” Richard demanded his MX and watched as he followed orders as always. It was weird having to have the MX in view at all times. It made the bathroom weird, his break weird, everything weird. Every once in a while he would glance over and his MX would be looking at him almost hungrily. It bothered him to the point that he asked him if he wanted something to eat.

“No Detective, I cannot digest food and do not feel hunger. There for there would be no point in me eating,” The MX stared at his much shorter human partner.

As Richard turned to walk toward the coffee maker, he heard the door close and lock behind him. With a jump in his heart rate he quickly turned and demanded the MX open the door.

“No Detective, I am sorry but I cannot do that,” The MX slowly walked toward Richard. The fear grew as he suddenly realized the emotion his MX could have been hiding all day was anger. “Are you nervous, Richard?” The MX asked, touching his arm.

“N-nu-no,” Richard stuttered out.

“Well do you trust me?” His synthetic partner questioned him as he stepped even more into his personal space. Richard felt himself back into a table.

“I don’t know, should I trust you?” Before Richard even had time to react, the MX flipped Richard around and pressed his chest and stomach against the table. Richard felt his partner’s body weight against him as the MX leaned down against Richard.

“You should definitely trust me,” The synthetic started to move his semi-cold hand down Richard’s back.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Richard started to twitch underneath the pressure of the MX. He had never been more nervous in his life. With that, his partner pressed what felt to be an erection against his ass, “Oh,” Richard blurted out, accidentally rocking his hips back to press against the hard on in the MX’s pants.

When Richard turns he sees as the MX rolls his eyes and tips his head back, clearly enjoying the feeling of practically dry humping Richard. Richard felt his own groin twitch. Of course, he of all the detectives gets the horny MX. He couldn’t complain, though.

“Who would have thought my MX would be a horndog?” Richard laughed as he watched his MX enjoying all the pleasure.

“You think you are funny, don’t you Richard?” The MX stopped moving and looked seriously down at his human partner pressed against the table.

“I wouldn’t say I’m half bad,” Richard smiled back at his MX, winking.

“I would watch that pretty little moth of yours Paul,” The MX shot him what would normally be a threatening glance, but with the look of pure lust on the MX’s face, Richard knew he was only bluffing. Well, he thought the MX was only bluffing until he felt himself being pushed back against the table again.

“Looks like I’m in charge now,” the MX smirked as he brought his cool, lips to Richard’s cheek. He kissed his way from Richard’s ear to jaw and back again. Nipping and licking his way down the back of his partner’s neck, the human writhing and moaning beneath him. “You want me to show you who’s in charge?” The bot looked down at him, with heat in his stare.

“Please,” Richard begged, wanting the friction back. The MX quickly removed Richard’s and his own clothes and pressed them back the way they were before.

“Do you want to feel me deep inside you?” The synthetic questioned as he reached around and grabbed Richard’s erection. He whimpered in return, begging for the MX to fuck him. “Well if you insist, detective,” The MX lined his self-lubricated erection against Richard’s entrance. Richard made sure to note that the MX can self-lubricate though there is no reason for them to have anything down there in the first place.

Richard moaned as the MX slowly entered him, being surprisingly gentle. He turned to watch the bot’s face twist in pleasure as he entered Richard the whole way and slowly started to rock his hips back, only to quickly enter him again. After a few slow thrust, the MX found Richard’s sweet spot and when Richard begged him to go faster, the MX couldn’t deny his own need to go faster.

“I’m gonna cum,” Richard warned, moaning repeatedly as he moved his hips against the MX’s. He came, shaking and moaning, and grabbing at the table beneath him. When the MX quickly moved back returning his pants from his ankles to his waist, Richard turned in surprise. ‘Oh’ he thought as he had disappointedly returned his own clothes properly. ‘Just because the MX felt horny, doesn’t mean he felt any kind of love to at least cuddle or kiss him after.’ Richard would mentally note that for his own meandering thoughts. He could never repeat what happened in here.

“As this breaks 8 rules and 3 bi-laws, I suggest we not repeat this experience,” The MX stated in such monotone, Richard wondered if he had just dreamt everything that happened.

“I agree,” he coughed, shaking himself back into reality. He grabbed his empty mug that was still sitting on the counter and poured himself more coffee.

“Two sugars?” The MX asked, handing him two packs of sugar like he liked.

“Thank you,” Richard smiled, softening for only a moment, “Now let’s go.” He returned his angry look to his face where it belonged and exited the break room, MX quickly following.

He turned for a split second before closing the door, smiling a small smile when he looked at the table.

“I’m in charge again,” Richard demanded as he turned to his MX.

“Of course, detective,” the MX replied, “You are in charge from here on out.” And something in the way the MX said it made Richard’s stomach jump.


End file.
